Naccubus/Nabisu
Nabisu is a friendly Naccubus. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Please use this medicine when you get injured. Take caaare of yourself. ♪" (+1 High-Quality Herb) “I'll give you a spare scalpel. It's dangerous so handle it with care." (+1 Mithril Scalpel) “Being poor is also bad for your health. I hope this helps." (+810G) “I'm a little tired... I'll drink some too. Will you give me a boost drink?" (Give Boost Drink?) *Yes - “Wow, thank you very much. As thanks I'll give you looots of service. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped…" “I'm off duty tomorrow and want to go play... Won't you give me some money?" (Give 486G?) *Yes - “Wow, thank you very much. As thanks I'll give you looots of service. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped…" *Not enough money - “Oh, you don't have any money..." “I'm overworked and running low on sugar... Will you give me some chocolate?" *Yes - “Wow, thank you very much. As thanks I'll give you looots of service. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “It can't be helped…" “All right, time for an injectiooon. ♪" “You seem to have built up a lot... Can't you ejaculate properlyyy?" “All right, time for an injection. It's just a little prick." “I used to pretend to be a nurse to suck semen. Now I am a real nurse with the proper qualifications. ♪" “I want to be a wonderfulll doctor. ♪ My dream is to have my own hospital." “Let the sexy doctor's examination begiiin! Now, please pull out your penis. ♪" “I will now collect your semen. Does your penis get erect properly?" “People mistake me for just cosplaying as a sexy nurse... I have proper medical knowledge, don't I? " “Eva... I wonder if she's hungry?" “Eva... I wonder if she's working properly?" “You listen to what the nurse says, don't you?" *Yes - “Good answer. Well then, let me collect your semeeen. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *No - “Patients who say that need to be punished. I'll extract your semeeen. ♪" *They listen to me - “Oh, a mental patient? I'll return you to your hospital." “Are you properly eating 3 meals a day?" *I am - “Good, good, that is the key to you vigor. Please make sure to eat 3 meals a day, okaaay? ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I am not - “That's no good. You have to properly eat 3 meals a day. Are you not feeling wellll?" *I eat 5 meals a day - “You're eating too much! Pay attention to your metabolism!" “When you are young it is bad for your health if you pent up your sexual desires. How many times a day do you masturbate?" *I never do - “That's not gooood! It can't be helped, I'll help you ejaculate. ♪" *Once a day - “Uhuh, uhuh, that's healthy. Do you best to continue at that rate. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *3 times a day - “Isn't that a bit to much? I think it would be good for you to hold back a little." *1000 times a day - “You're still alive?" “My dream is to become a great doctor. What is your dream?" *To become a great patient - “That kind of patient is no gooood!" *To bring world peace - “Wow, amazing! I will be rooting for that dream too. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *To make naccubus my wife - “Geez, stop teasing me... Patients that say that need to be punished. ♪" (+10 Affinity) “What kind of medicine do you want me to inject?" *Medicine that will make me healthy - “Understood... Alright, here you go. ♪" (Fully restores Luka’s HP) *Medicine that makes my penis bigger - “Geez, saying something like that... Patients like you need to be punished!" *Medicine that lets me stay awake without getting tired - “Understood... Alright, here you go. ♪" (Luka becomes confused) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Yes, have you come for an examination? Then please take off your clothes. ♪" With Eva: Nabisu: "Eva-chan, how's your health? I hope you weren't too hungry..." Eva: "Of course I'm healthy! I didn't starve..." Nabisu: "Did you get a job somewhere?" Eva: "...I haven't been working..." Nabisu: "So it's just as I thought. It's no good if you eat properly but don't do any work." With Sofia: Sofia: "Oh, long time no see. You seem to have become a respectable nurse. I'm happy for you." Nabisu: "You've become a splendid sister as well, Sofia. Back when we in church together, we were still novices..." Sofia: "May both our dreams come true. I hope you become a fine doctor." Nabisu: "The same to you, Sofia. I hope you become a fine goddess. You have my support!" Sofia: "...Goddess?" With Naho: Naho: "Naccubus! If you're collecting semen, I'll help you!" Nabisu: "Thanks, but I'm good right now. There have been a lot of injuries lately." Naho: "If everyone were jiggly, they wouldn't get injured... I just had a great idea!" Naho: "That won't work." With Shizuku: Shizuku: "I tripped while running and scraped my knee..." Nabisu: "Rub-rub some medicine... Stick a band-aid... There, all better. ♪" Shizuku: "Thanks! Off I go! ...Oww! I triiiped!" Nabisu: "Already? It's no good if you're not careful..." With Promestein: Promestein: "I'm so exhausted from research, my brain functions have slowed. Time for some sweets..." Nabisu: "Sweet things being good for the brain is a myth. Shouldn't you know that, Promestein?" Promestein: "...Ehehee. ♪" Grandeur Theater Here, I'll give you an injectiooon. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Artist: frfr Category:Succubi Category:Companions